The World Vongola Only Knows
by rigter
Summary: Tsuna have faced many thing in his life since he heard about his Vongola heritage, but nothing like this! Follow Tsuna and his guardias as they take part in their craziest mission with involves Demons, Gods, and wahtnot. Main pairing 2796, lots of pairings more.
1. Prologue - A new Mission

**Hello my friends, Rigter's back, yeah yeah I know I haven't been active in a while, but don't blame me, you know school issues. Whatever, from now on I'll try to update as fast as I can, son the followers of Exorcist Plus Vampire and Dragon Slayer Plus Vampire just wait a little more, and please don't curse me with a curry (TWGOK reference).**

**So with anything more to explain let's proceed to this third fic of mine The World Vongola Only Knows. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or The World God Only Knows, they belong to Akira Amano and Wakaki Tamiki respectively…**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Techniches"**

_Flashback text "" ''_

_Places – Times_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue – A new Mission<strong>

_July 22th, 200x - Beach_

It was the last day in school, the entire population of 1st graders went to the beach in a school trip. Within the activities programmed there was that of collecting shells, all the kids seemed to have fun, except that there were two children missing. A boy climbed the stairs of a great, decorative ship, hiding himself from his various bullies, he took a spot and kept there, hugging his knees and trembling with fear, the midday sunlight covering his entire form.

Some time passed and he became curious, glancing at his surroundings, he spotted some kind of strange thing, there was a blanket in the ship, and judging by the shape, there was someone, maybe a kid of his class guarding him/herself from the sun rays. Curiosity took the best of him, and approached the other occupant. Said person seemed to notice him approaching and turned to see who it was…

The two kids were now walking inside of what it was presumed to be a cave, the boy himself was shakily grabbing a lantern, they reached a sub terrain lake, and rested for a while. When they resumed the walking a tremor unbalanced them, the other kid, a girl, turned to see him…

* * *

><p><span><em>April, 20xx - Maijima City<em>

Sawada Tsunayoshi, or simply Tsuna, was dreaming peacefully in his room, when a great yet familiar pain invaded his midsection, blasting his eyes open in less than a second he spotted the cause of his predicament, one of the Spartan waking up methods of the now 8 year old looking Reborn, there had passed two years since his major fight ended, lifting the curse of the arcobaleno and ending any more major mafia issues (well most of them), through countless attempts from Reborn in the four years of knowing Tsuna, at last, one year ago, he successfully made it into him that making him the Vongola Decimo was the best, not only for the mafia, if not for his friends and family sake.

Tsuna had not changed at all physically apart of having grown into a 17 year old, but still a little short for his age. Those weren't his only changes, now he could manage better at sports, yet not near the sport freaks on his family, he was now more about average. His grades improved, he upgraded from 20 to 40 in tests average. He was a little less fearful, but still had fear of bullies, and Hibari. And through all this years he couldn't escape his 'No good-Tsuna' title.

For a second not recognizing the Japanese styled room, he remembered why he was no more in Namimori now. He took a glance at his ring, his Vongola Gear, making him nostalgic. While these two years weren't any problematic in the mafia way, lots of things happened inside the family lifes…

After graduating from Nami middle, Kyoko's parents were hired in a job overseas, and Kyoko was given a scholarship as a bonus, at first she didn't want to leave Namimori and his friends, but a long chat with the whole family, let her know otherwise, Ryohei convinced her it was better if she went with their parents, also for them not to worry about them so they could have their great chance at job, he also reassured her and their parents beforehand that he could manage on his own, some of them were close friends with her, but didn't want either to ruin her an opportunity, so they finally convinced her to get the change, and with that, a year and a half ago, she left for another life.

Neither of the Vongola took it well after she was gone, even Gokudera took it as a bad sip, Ryohei was a special case, knowing the situation before anyone, and checking of his family, he could manage to overcome his sadness always diverting for what was better for his sister. But the worst were Haru, Chrome, and of course Tsuna. The three of them were devastated, since there was no clue of when did they would see her again, Tsuna for his part, entered in a great depression state. He didn't left his room for weeks, his friends which didn't took it for worst tried to cheer him, namely Gokudera and Yamamoto, but with no avail. Reborn for his part let him be, he knew this has no matter for him to interfere. Haru couldn't do anything either since she was dealing with her own share of sadness she couldn't face Tsuna at the moment, or she, just like him would crumble into tears too. Surprisingly enough, the one who reach him in his sadness was no other that his female Mist Guardian, Chrome. Supporting each other in their moment of sadness they could move ahead again, and help Haru to overcome this with them. Not too much after, Chrome moved Tsuna's house, for Nana's recommendation; meanwhile, Ryohei and Colonello moved into Gokudera's place, which greatly irritated the Smokin' Bomb.

The situation to Kyoko was a great step to help in Tsuna's growth, both physically and mentally, he now possessed more will, and stood many things he didn't want to face, accepting his role of the next head of the Vongola. Reuniting with Nono at Italy roughly six months ago, all his guardians, also including Mukuro oddly, he arranged with the current leader to let them live their normal lifes, until it was Tsuna's turn to really ascend to the golden chair of Vongola, which Nono agreed with. He also asked for Mukuro to do as he pleased as long as it had nothing to do with Vongola, also asking to free him from his duties of guardian if he wished it. And lastly, knowing any of his friend really needed anything except for…

* * *

><p><span><em>Flashback – 20xx - Italy<em>

"_I wish to ask for Vongola to replace Chrome's illusionary organs for real ones" Tsuna said determied. _

_Everyone, even the Nono, Hibari and Mukuro himself were taken back with the statement, but their faces changed in matter of seconds for some sorrowful ones. It was then when someone entered the room, being no other than Dr. Shamal walking towards the group meeting._

"_As you may have good intentions asking for that Tsuna, I recommend you to stop it" declared the Doctor, earing gasping from the young Vongola generation._

_Before they could bark back at him he continued "While we can replace some organs, think of the quantity of them, in the accident she lost half of her internal organs, and for her to change the illusionary organs for the real ones, she must completely disable her illusion, otherwise it won't work, meaning that before we could assemble all the organs, she would die from blood loss" he paused for a second letting them assimilate the info through their shocked faces. "And even if the transplant is a success, the great amount of organs inserted at the same time would take a great stress on her body, rendering most of them useless, killing her in the process" he took another pause, before announcing the final part "It's also useless to try to make the transplants in various operations, the results would pretty much the same. I won't let anyone to treat a lady knowing the results will be as obvious as these. Truthfully, the only thing that could help Chrome-chan is a miracle."_

_Everyone became silent, even the more reckless knew that Shamal was serious every time it was about women, so that left no space for a counter… Except, at the mentioning of a miracle, Nono snapped, remembering the other meaning of the reunion. Calling attention for everyone he talked "While it's true what Shamal-kun said, he made remembered me the other point in this discussion, I've called you here, not only to officially accept Tsunayoshi-kun as Vongola Decimo, but to assign you to another mission, one that could only be fulfilled with a Vongola Head and his guardians." Totally taking their attention, well except for Lambo and Hibari, he proceeded. "You are to be translated to a Japan suburb by the name of Maijima" Tsuna snapped at this, where and when did he have heard that name before? "You are to attend normal school until more instructions are send to you." He left everyone assimilate his words. He ended, this time focused on Tsuna "Tsunayoshi-kun, if you are to complete successfully this mission, you might find a solution to your request" This raised everyone's spirits, with hope written on their faces, Lambo didn't know what was happening but celebrated with everyone else. Mukuro give a slightly surprised face, while Hibari merely raised an eyebrow, signaling that last part called his attention._

_Everyone dismissed, they returned to Japan, to finish their respective school years, Haru had transferred with them at Namimori starting High School, so they were all classmates now. At the end of the year, the inevitable came, it was time of goodbye's again, the Vongola and their Shimon counterparts, bided their farewells._

_Tsuna and Enma took it well, apart of their initial crying. Yamamoto and Kaoru left on good terms, Yamamoto leaving the baseball team in charge of his friend. Gokudera and Shitt P., well, they just said goodbye to each other, by phone, Gokudera couldn't adapt to her stalking yet. Ryohei and Aoba traded some farewell blows in the boxing club, setting their rivalry, it ended in a tie._

_Hibari didn't intend to leave Namimori at first but the last words of Nono intrigued him, but he couldn't leave Namimori undisciplined, if he was to go he must make sure that Namimori was in good hands, what did he do, he went to Adelheid and fought her, in a match without flames, in the end Hibari won but with his fair share of blows taken, he finally entrusted this another carnivorous the security of the school and the town. Lambo wasn't intended to go but for Nono's orders to take his guardians, Tsuna got no option but to accept, so this Lambo-san passed his last day playing nonstop with Rauji. _

_For the end, everyone, mostly Tsuna and Chrome went to Haru, time was to say goodbye to her too… Haru herself had matured these two years, both in her more feminine body, and in her more relaxed mind, he grew into a beautiful young adult, with some of her old anctics remaining, but far different from the Haru Tsuna originally met. When they sincerely talked to her about the reasons of their parting, to the surprise of everyone she took it well, saying that in the same situation as Kyoko, she would be able to meet them again. This left everyone in good terms and moral to leave._

_Lastly, two weeks ago, they parted their ways from their homes with the story of promotional mail send scholarships, from a man named Shiratori Shoutaro. The Sky ring bearer, his guardians, excepting Mukuro, Reborn and Colonello left to Maijima to adapt to their new lifestyle._

* * *

><p><em><span>Present<span>_

These two years had been harmful, but happy, a great experience, one Tsuna won't change for anything. Leaving the cause of his rude awakening aside, he got his way heading for the bathroom to take a shower. Sliding the door and closing it behind him, he heard his left room neighbor doing the same thing. Glancing to that direction he was met with the sight of his only female guardian wearing her PJ's with messy, mid-back length, purple hair, with that pineapple like style on the top, looking half sleep. They both headed to the bathroom at the same time, when she finally noticed Tsuna, blushing red at the closeness, Tsuna offered her to bathe first while he took breakfast downstairs.

While preparing for bath, and still blushing Chrome thought of her actual situation, and the cause of her blush. Unknown for her and Tsuna, obvious to everyone else, the Mist guardian, developed a crush on her boss. For far as she remembered, boss has always been nice to her, maybe too much, not that Tsuna noticed tough.

It all started when they were trapped in the future, after he acknowledged her as his guardian in the ring fights, she always thought high for him, when he attended to her side when Mukuro was defeated by Byakuran, she knew she could always count on him.

It all guided to this, in the future, after regaining health (for her status) she started having nightmares of what might happened to Mukuro, each one worse than the other, she knew Shoichi, told here Mukuro was likely alive, she couldn't keep but wonder what happened to him. The nightmares reached that point that she couldn't sleep anymore, what to do, she only thought to ask someone if she could sleep with them, but who. The girls? No, that was impossible, her shyness wouldn't allow her to even knock their door. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Sasagawa? Neither, she could know them, but the problem was the same, also Gokudera would complaint anyway. Reborn, the team? Same result. That only left one choice left. Boss. For some reason it was easy to talk to him, she also knew she could trust him and she could count on him. She traveled the corridors until she arrived boss's room. She lightly knocked the door and waited for him. Tsuna opened his door half sleep only to fully awake (no pun intended) at the sight of Chrome, in a revealing PJ's, blushing. He was about to ask when Chrome asked her own.

"B-Boss… I know I-I'm being… s-selfish. B-But, can I… s-sleep with you?" she stuttered, voice shaky and red in embarrassment.

That took Tsuna for surprise, storming an atomic red blush in all his body, not only she was practically in her PJ's in front of his door, but she was asking for letting her to sleep with him.

He was about to reject but he turned again to Chrome realizing a technique that could put a Demigod Byakuran to his knees. Yes, the feared puppy dog eye. Whoever thought that this technique would be less effective with one eye was sorely mistaken, or didn't know Chrome. In fact, her only big purple eye made it even more effective, supported with a semi permanent light blush.

Tsuna fell victim for this pretty easily, so he let her in. In his head images of what would happen if Kyoko-chan or Haru found about this, or God forbid it, what if Reborn saw and took it the bad way. He could only think of the hell he would pass through. He got on his single bed, his entire body facing the wall, sweating bullets. Chrome took the other side of the bed facing the other way.

In half of his sleep he woke up abruptly, sensing a slim arm wrap around his body, Chrome was facing his direction. He nervously admitted he could sense her short, slender body along his back, one of her legs wrapped around his own. He was beyond nervous, he turned his head to talk to her, but he noted she was peacefully sleeping, no signs of nightmares, a smile draw on his face, but quickly replaced with nervousness again at this rate he wouldn't be able to sleep, let alone rest.

Chrome, for her part, as short as she settled herself in the bed with her boss, some kind of warmness invaded her entire self, if one were to describe it, it was like the warmth Tsuna felt from Nono's flames, she felt supreme calmness and fell happily asleep within minutes, the warmness intoxicating. The same event repeated itself the next four nights, Chrome would sleep like a baby and Tsuna wouldn't get sleep at all.

On another event, Kyoko and Haru informed Tsuna about Chrome's actions, they were worried about her lack of eating, saying she wouldn't even touch the tray, they also wanted her to coexist with the others, and with them overall. Tsuna got asked/obliged by Reborn to talk to Chrome, saying it was boss job. He reached her door and knocked, announcing himself. Chrome opened after few seconds, asking boss the matter, he asked for her nutrition, she answered she was fine, but Tsuna knew she was lying, so, for the first time he made use of the title she gave him. He told her to eat with him which she did, the two in silence. He would come again at dinner time. Though this didn't help her social development until I-pin approached her.

After transferring to Nami Middle, Tsuna, after his surprise, and after hearing her story, he received her with open arms. He also give him a piece of his mind (flaming punch) to Mukuro for abandoning her, though he didn't know the real situation.

At the time when Kyoko left, Chrome was one of the most affected people, not only they became close friends in the future, but she and her family welcomed her in their house with open arms, it was like if she had a family, good parents, an older brother and sister. She entered depression as same as Tsuna, and this was starting to affect her illusionary organs, noticing this, in the new temporary apartment, she, Ryohei and Colonello were living in, the sharpshooter baby came with a tactic. He told her, Tsuna was on the verge of depression, so she left all behind to go look for her boss. The boss who always looked after her, the boss she looked upwards, the boss who would lend her his hand at any moment. Now, it was the time for her to return the favor.

Reaching boss's house she was received by a slightly depressed Sawada Nana, she welcomed her, and she came rushing to her boss room. She knocked, no response; she knocked again, silence; she knocked and announced herself, silence for some seconds then a weak 'enter' came from the other side of the door. She slowly opened, and found her boss lying on his bed, lifeless red eyes, signaling he cried not too much ago. She didn't like it, she didn't like it when boss made these faces, what would Kyoko-chan, how would Haru-chan react… no, this wasn´t anything she herself wanted for her boss, she didn't want to see her boss this sad, not knowing what to do, she broke in tears.

Tsuna heard sobs, he turned his lifeless eyes to see a crying Chrome, her body shaking, supporting herself on her knees. His eyes regained life, Chrome was crying and he knew it was his fault, he was panicking, he didn't knew what to do so he did the first thing his mind and body told him. He hugged her.

She reacted, sensing the pair of hands locked each other on her back, and she raised her head and hugged back, still sobbing. "It looks I´m still No-good Tsuna after all" he spoke, a trail of tears traveling on his cheek wetting her right shoulder. "Please, don't cry" he pleaded, she obeyed. They stayed like that, who knows how long, each one comforting in their silence.

It was nighttime already when Lambo came inside the room, surprising both of them, the two let off each other, blushing madly as they did so. Chrome excused herself to her apartment, Colonello took a look at her, her illusionary organs returned to their normal functions. That, was her story with Tsuna.

Regarding Mukuro, she still admired him, and she still looked up to him, he was still very special within the bottom of her heart, but there was that time when she hesitated. When Team Reborn and Team Verde were facing Vindice, of the time when Reborn asked her of her feelings regarding Mukuro, she made up her mind, she thought of him, and she found an answer. She was about to voice it, but one look at her boss changed everything.

Debating herself between the person who saved her of the brink of death, he always took care of her and gave her (somewhat) a place to live, even when they were complete strangers. On the other hand, her boss, another stranger, even when they met she accepted her even though everyone thought of her as an enemy, the boss whoalways treated her kindly as to everyone else around him, the one who worried about her, the boss who saw her as a normal girl. The words that came from here mouth were "Thank you, Mukuro-sama".

Everyone on the group came to a halt, that was surely not the answer they expected, they all expected to hear a love confession of the patched girl, not a simple "Tahnk you", but that seemed to be enough to make her resolution rise. In fact, she also felt in her heart, that only a "thank you" was enough to keep going on her own feet. On the sidelines, Reborn was one of the surprised bystanders, until he noticed Chrome's glance towards Tsuna, his face now adorned with a cocky smile.

Mukuro was a very important person in Chrome's life, and he would probably be for the rest of her life, and she couldn't ever do anything that would affect him, but there was a more important person in her life now, one Sawada Tsunayoshi, the one she felt she could stand equal with.

After finishing her bath, and ending her thoughts of how she felt about Mukuro, and the strange sensations she felt with boss near, she exited the bathtub, she then got dressed in her new school uniform.

She wore a white blouse under a red sweater-like vest, with puffed sleeves around the elbow area, a second section of the sleeves in pink fabric covered the rest of her arms. On the neck of the blouse a ribbon was tied. Lastly she wore black, knee length socks and plain black shoes. The uniform was made (intentional or not I don't know) in that way it showed the natural curves of her 16 year old body, one could say with the pass of this two years she became a real beauty, even before leaving Namimori, she had a formed fan club, unknown to her, and even was in the discussion of boys in consideration to be the new school idol.

Meanwhile, Tsuna, after leaving Chrome to occupy the bathroom, headed for the kitchen to get some breakfast. There he found his now long time friend Yamamoto Takeshi, in his now 17 years old. Nothing much changed about him, he was still tall for his age, his smile always present, since this two years nothing much changed about him, he fell bad about Kyoko too, she was a great person and he could get along with her easily, but now, with which person he couldn't get along well, aside of his mortal enemies of course.

He felt bad for some time because he couldn't help Tsuna when he was depressed, but came back to normal when he saw Tsuna's smile again. He also got better in convincing Hibari, he was the only one to tranquilize him in the tenth's family. Reagrding Chrome, he was one big step towards eliminating her social shyness, with his natural easy going nature he could break most part of her shell though she still gets shy when someone she doesn't know, approaches her. This was the current Yamamoto, not too much change, since before.

On his right, there was no one but Gokudera Hayato, the Smoking Bomb. He, along with Yamamoto didn't change almost anything. He was still following the Tenth, but one of his major changes was he was seeing Tsuna even more like a friend than before.

When Kyoko left, he didn't feel good, but he didn't feel bad either, either way they never talked that much, however, he knew Tsuna wouldn't take it good, he spent most of his time trying to cheer him up, most than anyone else, but no avail, in the end, and against his will, Reborn convinced him to leave him alone. He blamed himself for not be able to be there for him, so he decided to become even more worth not only a better right hand, but a better friend as well. Leading him to a more intensive training, it was the best form for him to be helpful. With Chrome, let's just say he tolerated her but he wouldn't accept another approach of her to the tenth like their first encounter. With Yamamoto, he kept it cool, and they got along better, not that he would admit it.

In front of them were the EXTREME boxing club member Sasagawa Ryohei who was currently having a verbal encounter with Gokudera, the classic 'Turf Head' and 'Tako Head' were heard, and also there was an eight year old Lambo, playing with his food.

Ryohei, at the age of 18 was EXTREMELY the same as always, having known of his family situation, he could recover before, and aside from the others he understood what was better for Kyoko. Living with Chrome and Colonello alone gave him strength to follow ahead. When Chrome lived with the entire Sasagawa family she became like another little sister for him. They formed a sibling relationship, a strong one, that much that Chrome would call him Ryohei-nii sometimes.

Lambo, he was Lambo, still a little childish, but more focused, he had, for the most part, left behind his trend to refer to himself as a third person. When Kyoko left, she cried all the day, whining about wanting to play with her. At some time, in his own way, he overcame it, mostly for Chrome living in Tsuna's house, she was not a replacement, but she would play with him and I-pin like Kyoko would. He started to become serious about his role of the Thunder Guardian, and started to seriously train his techniques.

About Hibari, currently living in the annexed part of the state, not a single change came here except for his corporal growth, he was still the lonely wolf he had always been, though now he was more tolerant of certain crowd around him, still they would eventually end his patience.

Colonello and Reborn, in their usual rivalry attitude, in the bodies of 8 year olds, being the most experienced, took these two past years merely as an experience, analyzing all that happened around them.

All the male guardians, except for Lambo, wore the standard male uniform, which consisted of a white, long sleeved shirt under a red jacket, long gray pants and a piece of cloth hanging on their necks. Though some were modified, Gokudera's and Ryohei's were unbuttoned in the neck and the cloth was missing, also in Gokudera's case, the jackets sleeves were rolled up to elbow length. Yamamoto's was loosened up only. And Hibari's, well Hibari's was the standard, only, in his left arm was hanging the Discipline Committee armband.

For breakfast, they had something light and uncooked. The only ones that could make food in the house were Yamamoto and Chrome, but they couldn't survive of only sushi, and they couldn't make her work that much, so everyone began to learn how to cook, except the skylark. Up to now, not a chance.

Everyone ended their breakfast and headed for the school.

"See ya in class, Tsuna"

"I'll be going first Tenth"

"I'M LEAVING TO THE EXTREME, SAWADA"

"Lambo-sa.. ehm I'm going to play all day!"

Hibari already headed his own way, he needed to go early to could 'discipline' the students.

Chrome came from upstairs, grabbing a yakisoba pan from the table and left with an "I'm going first, boss"

It was some seconds after she left, that he realized he had things left to do. He quickly ascended the stairs, and took a shower in 5 minutes. God, only 10 minutes to arrive school, if he didn't do it in time he knew Hibari would bite him to death. So, he panicked.

"You're hopeless as always No-Good Tsuna" Tsuna turned to see Reborn pointing at him with Leon in pistol form, he knew what was coming, and he didn't like it a bit.

He was shot on the forehead, and his body fell on the ground, lifeless, until Mode. "Reeeeeeeeeboooooooooooooooooooorn! I'll arrive at time at school with my Dying Will!"

Shouted that, he ran at inhuman speed in direction to Maijima High passing a short haired girl reading a book, a short haired normal-looking girl, stomping a limo, and a bus, and passing a special human missile.

His Dying Will fading at the school entrance, making this his first bad reputation in this school, good, and haven't even started school officially. Reborn and Colonello appeared at his side, with smirks at their faces.

"Reborn! What was that for?!" asked/demanded the No-Good.

"Training" the sun ex-arcobaleno started "We don't know when will new enemies attack, and given that this mission was expected to be cleared personally by the boss and his guardians, this must be something big"

"But how shooting me with a Dying Will Bullet would count as training now!" remarked the now fully clothed Tsuna, thanks to Colonello, kora.

"You don't seem to understand, you really are No-Good Tsuna, kora!"

"Imagine, there is a powerful enemy and you don't have me or your Dying Will pills around, what would you do then?" Realization hit Tsuna, Reborn smirked "Yeah the new objective is to make you dominate your Hyper Dying Will Mode without the bullets or pills"

**TBC**

**Weeeeeeeeeeeeeell, it's over, let me know how you liked it, you've already saw the first and main pairing of the story, and maybe guessed another one already too, but don't worry all of the guardian will have their fair share of love.**

**You can PM me to let me know any ideas, questions or any crazy plot you have in thought, though I already have most of the story planned on my head I´m always up to hearing and considering public ideas.**

**Well, this is everything for now, keep waiting, updates are coming soon. Ciao Ciao.**


	2. Family

**Here it is, chapter 2, sorry for the wait guys, but I realized as much as I like writing this stories I´m also lazy as hell, so most probably such as with my other stories you'll have to wait for updates.**

**On another topic, I'll explain some things I forgot to in the last chapter. **

**First of all, Keima won't take a part in this story, understood, I repeat Keima does not exist in this story universe. Now let me explain before you start cursing, As most of the fans of The World God Only Knows, I'm a fan of Keima, yeah, he can be a bastard sometimes, but if you check everything he had done, you'll see he's not really a heartless douchebag; but as much as I like his character, is the interaction with the other characters which made possible his character development, now including another character/s, will break the stability in his character growth, so for the sake of this fan fiction, he will not existin the story.**

**Second and last I think, characters will remain almost the same as canon, with almost the same personalities, safe for the changes in the prologue, but I might acccidentaly OoC them from time to time so bear it please, it's for the sake of the story.**

* * *

><p>"Imagine, there is a powerful enemy and you don't have me or your Dying Will pills around, what would you do then?" Realization hit Tsuna, Reborn smirked "Yeah, the new objective is to make you dominate your Hyper Dying Will Mode without the bullets or pills"<p>

"B-but, Reborn!" protested the No-Good teen. "How would Dying Will bullets will work?! On first instance, are you suggesting that new enemies would come after us?!" He panicked, ignoring the faces of the people who watched him yelling at two 8 year olds.

"You're really an idiot Sawada, kora!" countered the kid with a seagull. "The boss of a mafia is always bound to be attacked, kora! And this mission was assigned to the top of all Vongola, so it's bound to something to happen, kora!"

"Aside of that, the objective of firing at you with the Dying Will bullets, it's to make you familiar with the feeling of the Dying Will Mode, so that at some time you should be able to reach that state without any help" Reborn attracted their attention "Once you're able to reach Dying Will mode alone, next step would be to mastering the level of Hyper Dying Will Mode".

Tsuna didn't like this a bit, this would mean that his social school life would be ruined for good in this school too. He panicked again, so he did the only thing he came up with, he ran for it towards his classroom.

He trekked the school corridors, and stopped in front of Class 2-B, he was already late, so he hoped for the worst. Knocking on the door he found himself in the middle of Yamamoto's introduction, Chrome on his left side. Yamamoto turned his direction as soon as he opened the door and grinned. Tsuna then turned to face Chrome, he couldn't help but stare at her for some seconds, but he couldn't realize why. He was snapped back to reality by a woman's voice, a strict one.

"Well well, looks like the final brat decided to show himself." The woman, presumably the teacher spoke. She turned to face the newcomer, amethyst eyes locking on his brown ones. "What are you waiting for? Get fast with the other two!"

"Hiiiiiiiiiiii!" he only could retort back, she looked like a fearsome person for some reason, but did as told, taking place on Chrome's left "Well, you, the tall guy, continue with your introduction" the teacher ordered.

"Yes. My name is Yamamoto Takeshi, I love baseball. Let's get along well, everyone" he spoke with a happy voice as he beamed a smile, some of the class's girls crying in delight, with that kind of hot guy in front of them. Finally silenced by the teacher she signaled for the next one to introduce.

"I am Chrome Dokuro (official name now, yeah, mafia power)… Pleased… to meet you all." in her usual, low, shy voice. All the boys with hearts on their eyes, this new shy girl could compete in beauty terms with their class beauty human missile Takahara Ayumi, or even their class idol Nakagawa Kanon.

Of course, getting praises of the boys would only increase her shyness more, Tsuna got somehow a little mad inside of his mind, though he ignored the reasons behind it. Again, the crowd was silenced by the teacher. She ordered Tsuna to introduce himself.

Somehow within his mind he knew this wouldn't end well, but he proceeded. "Ehm… My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. It's a pleasure to me-." He said as he walked forward, when he accidentally pulled a Dino, slipping with nothing falling face-first. The class burst in laughing while Chrome and Yamamoto helped him up. This meant another era of the No-Good Tsuna alright.

The teacher stepped once again, stopping the laughs, she raised herself from her chair; that was the first time Tsuna could get a good glance at her. She wore a black suit combo, with a mini skirt. Her hair was dark and short, about at neck length, with a bang that almost started to cover her left eye. A black spiked collar tied to her neck.

"My name is Nikaido Yuri, and I'm 2-B homeroom teacher. You are to call me Nikaido-sensei, understood?" she asked, but it sounded more like an order, which they nodded, one happily, and other two fearfully. "Kosaka, Takahara, I leave it to you to tour them around the school" they reluctantly nodded.

* * *

><p><span><em>2-A Classroom<em>

Meanwhile, in Class 2-A Hibari Kyoya was furious, not only did he found in his way a girl running nonstop in the hallways, a gang group of 3 stupid, weak animals, and several faults regarding the uniform area (one even wore a kimono, for discipline's sake!), but he found that the class he 'choose' to take part of was that one the Somkin' Bomb, Gokudera Hayato was assigned at. Right now, the two of them were in front of the class, both supporting a scowl on their faces. Hibari, we know why. Gokudera, for his part, his scowl meant his frustration for not being assigned to the same class as his precious Tenth, he cursed on his mind that baseball freak, and the patched illusionist.

The teacher at turn, teaching English, Kodama Ichiro, signaled them to introduce themselves, which both responded with a 'tch'. That got on Kodama's nerve; he got an idea to humiliate these students who dared to make fun of him so he ordered (it's too much of a pain to even try to represent his joke of English so I will write it like it should sound) "_Well, let's then introduce yourselves in English then, hue hue hue."_ Gokudera swore his ears bleed from that sentence alone so he countered in perfect English "Which language was that, old geezer!" he countered, leaving a gaping Kodama, he then turned to the class to introduce himself, this time in Japanese "The name's Gokudera Hayato, don't mess up with me" he threatened.

Kodama finally recovered from his shock after some seconds and turned towards the other student, an expectant look on his face, he wouldn't let this brat walk along with it like this other punk. He then asked this Hibari the same thing as Gokudera, hoping for a failure. His response, in a blur he raised his right tonfa, pointing it at Kodama's face "Try to order me again, and I'll bite you to death" that served to make the poor English teacher to cower in fear. He didn't care to introduce himself, his name written in the blackboard. The two of them proceeded to head to their seats.

Though both of them inspired mostly fear, they gained the attention from some girls, two more fan clubs made in the class.

* * *

><p><span><em>3-A Classroom<em>

At class 3-A, things were a little EXTREME "I'm Sasagawa Ryohei! I love boxing! And my motto is EXTREME!" the introduction got scared most of the class, everyone in a different level. A certain long haired girl glared at this newcomer. "Yosh! Let's all head to the boxing club to the EXTREME!" that made everyone sweat drop, this kind of passionate person was not the kind they expected to be the transfer. The passionate way he was quickly got the attention of certain sector of girls.

* * *

><p><span><em>2-A Classroom - Lunchtime<em>

At lunchtime Tsuna, Chrome and Yamamoto joined the two girls ready to start the tour around the school. Hardly a second after the door burst open, revealing Gokudera, who instantly joined the group at Tsuna's right side, seconds after Ryohei EXTREMELY joined the group.

"But you're really quite the group aren't you?" marked one of the girls of the name of Kosaka Chihiro, she was only mildly interested at first, but beamed after watching all the hotties this group formed.

In the other side, Takahara Ayumi was busy on her own, chatting with the baseball star. He found her to be pretty interesting, and he was happy to found a fellow sportswoman, even if their sports were different, she found her to be pretty passionate for track races, something he and Ryohei found very well. Ayumi on her side found how incredibly easy was this person to talk to, even if they were strangers some hours ago, they talked like they knew each other from years ago. That was some strange fact about the baseball fanatic.

"But really, what was that of falling at the middle of your introduction, eh Tsuna?" she laughed, making Tsuna sweat drop. She didn't intend it with bad intention, but she had the bad habit of being too direct and too familiar, in the levels of Yamamoto, calling people from their names almost instantly. Two things that made Gokudera's blood to boil.

How dared she, she had the nerve of make fun of the Tenth, he would have to correct her, in his own way, when Yamamoto stopped him. "Maa maa, get it easy Gokudera, in fact, that trick Tsuna pulled was pretty hilarious, ha ha ha" Everyone but Yamamoto and Ryohei sweat dropped, it was obvious that was not a stunt pulled by the clumsy Tsuna.

The group continued their tour around the school, passing High School area, the cultural clubs area, the science clubs area, Middle School area, sports clubs area, and pretty much every single point of interest in Maijima School. The Namimori group was surprised at the school's size, it was enormous! Chatting along all the way, the sports trio were behind, right in front of them, Gokudera followed Tsuna's back, all while mumbling something about sports freaks. In front of Gokudera stood Tsuna, following behind Chihiro and her instructions. On his left, right behind Tsuna, almost following his rhythm, was Chrome, silently following everything Chihiro pointed.

The tour ended in front of Demeter's yakisoba pan stand, which were famous for their delicious and cheap food. Yamamoto offered himself to buy everyone a pan as thanks for the tour, which Gokudera protested, saying it was his job as Tsuna's right hand man to thank properly to them.

The discussions ended with Tsuna being kicked between the two. Tsuna turned to see the aggressor only to find his kid looking Spartan tutor Reborn, accompanied by Colonello and Lambo, wait Lambo, Lambo was here too?!

Both girls glued their attention to the newcomers, an eight old kid with black hair covered with a black fedora wearing a black suit with red shirt and black tie and black shoes, giving him the look of a gangster, a green chameleon standing at the hat's wing.

The second kid was a blue eyed blonde kid wearing a military attire, all along with a bandana, what seemed to be a toy rifle hanging on his back.

And the third kid had a black afro and green eyes. He wore a cow themed, short sleeved t-shirt, and black pants, wearing cow themed sneakers. These three wouldn't be considered by any means as babies anymore. They were kids now, well, Reborn and Colonello in appearance only.

"No-Good Tsuna. It's the boss's job to properly thank your helpers, now go" Tsuna did as ordered, heck as Reborn's body was growing, there were also growing the strength of his attacks. Chihiro and Ayumi for their side started to ask questions to the kids, such as if they were lost, if they shouldn't be at school or things like that.

"Ciaossu" the kid in the suit greeted them, raising his right open palm to the girls.

"Gwahahaha, It's not possible for me to get lost, I'm the great Lambo-san after all, Gahahaha!" he was quickly silenced by the other two kids.

"We're friends with those guys, kora!" Colonello added "The name's Colonello by the way, kora!"

Reborn was quick to analyze the girls Tsuna and friends were with. Kosaka Chihiro, brown, short hair along with brown eyes, looks average, he analyzed her further, so he came with, average grades, average durability and body strength, he could describe her as a total 'normal' person, just above Tsuna's condition when he first met him, but as same as Tsuna he saw some potential within her, he smirked.

Then he followed to watch the second girl, Takahara Ayumi, black, shoulder length hair and violet eyes, good looks, upon further analyzing he came with this, poor grades, but great physical condition, just as Yamamoto at their first encounter, taking a look at her legs he figured her strong point was speed, presumably she was a member of the Track & Field club. He smirked again, these two girls could be useful in Tsuna's generation family.

Tsuna came back, beaten up in the stall's inferno, carrying enough pan for everyone. When he reached the group, Reborn spoke his mind "Hey, Tsuna, make this two part of your fam-" Tsuna managed to cover Reborn's mouth before he could finish the sentence.

"Wah! Reborn! Why do you keep always telling me those things with almost every single person I meet!?" Tsuna exclaimed, only to be met by a kick on his solar plexus, courtesy of Reborn. "Let go of me, Stupid Tsuna, you don't have the right to lay a single finger on me" The kid fixed his attire and walked again to the girls. Everyone sweat dropped.

"You're crowding too much" an all known voice in the Vongola pointed from behind them. Tsuna already feared the outcome of this, even before turning around. When all turned their heads his fears proved right when they saw Hibari, tonfa in hand, right in front of them. Ayumi and Chihiro only looked at him curiously, like if he was crazy or something.

"Disperse, or I'll bite you to death" He then made his way to the stall, he didn't care as much if they didn't do as he told right now, he was now focused in another task. Not facing Hibari, they suddenly noticed the lack of noise they heard on the stand not too long ago. Of course, Hibari had done it, a trial of beaten up bodies, which made its way to the stall, the other lucky students got away from him in time. He bought a pan and left the place.

The surprised girls only watched him leave until he was no more in sight "What's up with that guy?!"Chihiro asked no one in particular, she received an answer though. "He's Hibari-san, one of the people from our school which transferred here" Tsuna spoke "He's really scary though, it would be better for you guys not to get on his way" he adverted at the end, which they nodded.

* * *

><p><em><span>2-A Classroom -Lunchtime end<span>_

Everyone returned to their own classes after that, lunchtime over. In English class, Tsuna didn't do anything, though it seemed this English teacher had some grudge against them for some reason, leaving him, Yamamoto and Chrome to translate the reading most of the time. Some classes after, Tsuna found himself bored to no end. He checked his surroundings; on his left, some rows behind his own, he found Yamamoto sleeping, a book to covering him, right in front of him, Ayumi was focused on her notebook, though for the pencil's movements she would be probably doodling something. Still on his left, a row behind his own was Chihiro reading a book, though if someone put more attention, a magazine could be seen behind.

Shifting his face, this time to his right, in the seat aside his own, he found Chrome, she was listening to the class. Chrome might not be the smartest of all, but her diligent attitude helped a lot. He didn't know how much he kept staring at her, he reacted some time later blushing and turning his sight to the front of the class. Why? Why did he kept staring at her? He didn't know, he didn't know either why was he blushing. Luckily, no one seemed to notice.

* * *

><p><em><span>Maijima streets - end classes<span>_

The classes ended, so everyone of the Vongola, except for Hibari, left to their estate, "Waaah!" Tsuna's scream alerted everyone, he remembered something his mom told him before leaving Namimori. Reaching his bag, he grabbed a piece of paper and took it out.

"Sorry guys, but mom told me visit some family when we arrived" he told them sheepishly. "Though you forgot until now didn't you, Tsuna?" Reborn continued. Tsuna only nodded embarrassed.

All of the group, consisting of Yamamoto, Gokudera, Chrome, Ryohei, Lambo, Reborn and Colonello, went with him, some curious about Tsuna's family, other ones smirking.

They arrived to the house in question, being this a two floored one, two entrances on the base floor, one was for the house, the other seemed to be some kind of café or something. Tsuna knocked the door, wondering which family member could possibly live here in Maijima. Some seconds passed, when the door opened, revealing a gorgeous woman, looking on her twenties; her long, orange hair was tied, her orange eyes a little shaded by her lens. She wore a plain blouse under an apron, she also wore a brown skirt.

"E-Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! A-A-Aunt Mari?!" Tsuna screamed, not really expecting to find her aunt here of all places, he was expecting some aunt or uncle, yeah, but he didn't expect her at all…

Quickly recognizing the voice, she embraced tightly her little nephew. "OH! Tsuna-kun, it's you! I thought I was seeing you no more!" Quickly releasing himself from the mortal embrace, both embarrassed and gaping for air he recovered.

"So this are Tsuna-kun's friends hm? I've heard a lot of you from Nana" she looked at everyone present "Let me guess…". She saw first a tall dark haired guy, his face showing a wide smile. Nana told her something a bout a tall friend of Tsuna who loved baseball "You must be Yamamoto Takeshi-kun right?" "Yeah" his smile grew.

Next to him was a gray haired guy, not as tall as Yamamoto, but pretty tall at all, he had a harsh expression on his face though she could see he was not a bad person. According on Nana's info, Tsuna had a friend with gang-like looks, though he really was a good boy "You must be Gokudera Hayato-kun" she smiled. "Yes, It's a pleasure to meet you, honorable aunt" he bowed while excitedly introducing himself, he was happy he could met another member of the Tenth's family "Ara ara, no need to so formal Hayato-kun, just call me Mari, alright?" "Y-Yeah"

On Gokudera's feet were three kids, all of them about eight year old. "And why might you be here, little ones?" "I am here because I, the awesome Lambo-san came to Tsuna's side, I know Tsuna would be sad without Lambo-san around him, Gwahahaha!" Lambo got kicked by antoher kid "Kora! I'm Ryohei's little brother, kora!" (nice made-up lie) "Ciaossu, maman sent us here to look after the guys here, I'm Tsuna's home tutor after all"_ 'Aunt Mari is not going to take that!'_ Tsuna thought

"Oh, so that's it! Well I'll leave Tsuna-kun to you then" _'She believed them!'_ "In that case you must be Lambo-kun, Colonello-kun and Reborn-kun right? How cute you three are!"

She kept looking this time another gray haired teen, this with his hair shorter, and a band on his nose, she could tell from his face that he was a passionate person, he reminded of her own when she was younger. Nana told her of one of Tsuna's friends, a senpai, who always lived his life in a passionate way and was a boxing fan "You must be Sasagawa Ryohei-kun!" "That´s true to the EXTREME!" She really found his kind of people interesting, though a little noisy, she then passed to the final person.

Blushing while grabbing her bag, stood the only girl in the group. She heard of Nana she let her in her house, along with the three kids, a girl, a cute, shy one, and she had lived with them the last year and a half _'Let's see, violet hair and eye, she has an eyepatch. Undoubtedly, it's her' _she decided to tease Tsuna a little "Ara ara, that's quite a cute girlfriend you have here, Tsu-na-kun" Both Tsuna and Chrome blushed a storm, while Gokudera grew a tick mark "Hahahaha, kidding kidding. It's a pleasure to meet you all, my name is Katsuragi Mari, as you heard before I'm Tsuna-kun's aunt" the mood was eased now.

"But don't stay there, c'mon, enter, this is your house" she guided them to the café area, who could've guessed, it was a café after all, they entered the customers area, only to surprisingly find Hibari himself enjoying a coffee, they flinched, he didn't move.

"Hibari, how unusual of you to be in a place like this" Reborn mentioned "Kid? It's peaceful when I come here, there's no one to disturb me, so I can enjoy my coffee" he commented "Now that there's a crowd, though, the coffee is as good as ruined. It makes me want to bite you all to death".

"Ara? You guys know Hibari-kun by any chance?" Mari returned with several cups filled with coffee when she saw the interaction between them. "Uhm, y-yeah, he's one of the people who came with us from Namimori."

"But that's impossible Tsuna-kun, you see? Hibari-kun here have been my client since a week now" Tsuna started sweating, he already knew were this was going.

"Or, could it be, that you're here since a week ago, and you didn't even have the courtesy of paying your auntie a visit 'til now?" Now Tsuna had experienced fear too much times, almost every major fight since he became a candidate to the Vongola Decimo title, and even before that he was familiar with the sense of fear. But nothing compared with the overly sweet voice her aunt's words sounded. He was at Hell's gate, and he knew it.

She untied her hair, revealing a wild orange mane, and retrieved her lens from the bridge of her nose. "Tsuuuunaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" And hell broke loose…

After a motherly beat up. Tsuna and friends explained them the standard story, that they were given scholarships and had to transfer to Maijima for at least a year, at this point Hibari had already left. She nodded happily at their explanation, but frowned hearing their food problem, so she offered herself to cook for them in the mornings, fortunately her house and their state were backwards of each other (coincidence? I don't think so). And she also offered to take care of the kids when they were at school.

They settled everything very good, even if they visited only to announce their arrival to Maijima, they got some problems solved. Everyone got their things and proceeded to leave, everyone but Reborn.

"Hey, Reborn, We're leaving"

"Yeah, I'll stay here for a little longer; I have something to ask auntie for" Tsuna got confused by this.

"Eh? Aunt Mari. What could you possibly ask her for?" If Reborn was to talk to her in private there was something up _'Could it be something related to mafia!?'_

"I need auntie to make me an espresso" Tsuna face faulted "Wait! Kids shouldn't drink coffee in first place!"

"It's okay Tsuna-kun, I´ll play with Rebron-kun for a while, and I´ll send him later with you" Mari told him "You all can go home now, I suppose you're tired from school, I'll see you tomorrow morning!" she said and watched them leave; when they were no longer in sight, she turned again to face Reborn, this time with a serious face.

"So it was true, the curse on the arcobaleno is lifted" she said, Reborn only nodded, not turning his gaze from where the guys left. "Who was it?" she asked, Reborn smirked "For most part it was Tsuna, but it were more of that damned Checkerface" he paused a little "He applied another way to maintain the tri-ni-sette avoiding the use of the arcobaleno, though the original idea came from that Tsuna" he smirked again "The kid had grown, but he is too green to be a leader yet".

Silence filled the air for some seconds, Reborn felt Mari's anger rise a little "That damned aniki, always putting Tsuna-kun in such dangers!"

"Well, he's not to be blamed, after all, Tsuna was the candidate for the tenth Vongola, and in this last clash he was also involved."

"In any case, where did you heard about our lifted curse." Reborn asked curious.

"Fon visited me two years ago, before returning to China, and I've got a noisy phone call with Skull"

"I forgot, you were the only one in mafia who had contact with all the arcobaleno"

"Please don't say that Reborn, I left everything regarding the mafia too long ago, when I got married" she paused, already 18 years since she quitted on the mafia, CEDEF's division to be clear, and she was still getting visits from the cursed (no more) babies. "Aside of that, would you tell me the real meaning of the transfer? And if it has something to do with the girl of the illusionary organs."

Reborn smirked one more time "You're as sharp as ever, Mari, even though you're not in the mafia since 18 years ago. For the reason, Vongola Nono sent the next heir and his guardians to a special mission, but we still don't know the full details."

"That's very strange, here isn't anything related to the mafia, I've spent so much time here so I can tell" Mari pointed

Reborn nodded "Yeah, it's somehow strange. So, what do you plan on doing now, are you going to tell Tsuna something?"

"No, the mafia world has nothing to do with me anymore thanks to Nono. As for what I'm gonna do, well, I'll just stay here like nothing is happening, after all, I have a husband and a cute nephew to take care of" she laughed a little at the last part.

Reborn then left for the estate after that, still wondering what the mission was all about, well, he could bet whatever it should be it would probably be entertaining for him, and painfully for Tsuna.

TBC

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaand, it's over, we got to see the mixing of the two worlds at last. As you may have guessed, this is before TWGOK canon, so the fun is about to start.**

**Mari was part of the mafia! I changed her gang past for fitting reasons, and for those who ask, yeah Mari possesses flames, Sky flames to be precise, that's how she could sense Chrome's condition, though she's a special case, it'll be explained in following chapters.**

**Before finishing, if there's some info you want me to put such as character stats you can tell me, though I leave the decision of which stats you want and everything.**

**Well, everything said this chapter ends here. Read and Review**

**Ciao Ciao.**


End file.
